


i just wanna be your flower

by sunnyxty



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Spitroasting, but they do take it up the ass, cater discovers he has a senpai kink, cater is definitely a little sadistic, degradation kink, dom! cater, face fucking, filming/photography kink, gender neutral pronouns used for reader, gender neutral reader, hand holding during, in hindsight i could have just tagged, inappropriate use of his unique magic, it's you and cater's clones, like the bare minimum plot maybe, sub! Reader, take a shot everytime theres a "...", unspecified genitalia for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxty/pseuds/sunnyxty
Summary: it's valentine's day and you wanted to do something special for your boyfriend but you didn't know he'd ask for something so...so......***this is...this is essentially a fic where cater fucks you with his clones and records the whole thing.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	i just wanna be your flower

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this chapter just being some buildup,,i had originally wanted to do a really long oneshot but i couldn't get the actual. um. like. porn part down quite right and i'd already promised something for valentine's so i just decided to split it into two chapters....ofdughsoduf please anticiapte the sex scene in the near future!!
> 
> ***
> 
> cater is canonically 18 but I guess just want to make the addtional note that all characters depicted in this fic are 18+!!

"hey, um, cater?" you start. 

cater looks up from his phone and tilts his head at you, that near-constant smile already tugging at his lips. "hmm~? what is it, my cute little (y/n)-chan?"

you almost falter under his knowing gaze.

"i was just...i was just wondering if...if there's anything thatyouwantforvalentine'sday," you mumble.

cater immediately perks up.

"oh? are my ears playing tricks on me, perhaps? did (y/n)-chan just ask what i want for valentine's day? i thought you'd never ask!" he chirps, setting his phone aside. "hehe, our first valentine's together, isn't that the perfect opportunity for a little photoshoot?"

"a-a photoshoot?" you wrinkle your eyebrows.

you can't really say you're all too _surprised_ by his request, perse, but you'd been agonizing over what to do for your boyfriend or what to get him for nearly two weeks at this point. you'd stalked his magicam for even just the tiniest little crumb of a hint as to what he could possibly want, you'd asked around his fellow dorm members (or at least half of them, ace and deuce were not viable options for consultation on romantic advice). it was only after exactly 0% of your efforts yielded results that you had finally caved and just decided to ask cater directly. yet despite all that, the only thing he's requesting is...some photos together?

"are you...sure?" you finally say. you guess you just thought he'd ask for something more special, maybe? it's not like you'd never appeared on his magicam before...

"mhm," cater hums. "i want to take photos while i fuck you with my clones."

that's, uh. that's not what you thought he was talking about. 

you blink at cater once.

twice.

"or maybe a video, if you'd prefer?" cater muses. "wouldn't that be fun?"

he's being serious. 

how are you even supposed to respond right now?

the issue isn't that you're not, you know, _interested_ or anything now that he's put the idea out there, but is there a widespread acceptable protocol for when your boyfriend tells you that all he wants is a gangbang with his own clones?

"well, uh, okay," you start. "let's - let's talk about this...?"

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sunnytwst (my writing blog) or @sunny-xty (my personal/horny blog) !! i'll have part 2 up soon, hopefully :-D


End file.
